Quantum Power, Mr Bean!
by Quantum Cross Ranger
Summary: What happens when Mr. Bean takes a trip to Silver Hills and forgets to bring Teddy? He becomes the Quantum Ranger, of course! Will he survive? Will the Time Force Rangers' eccentric personalities be too much for our hero?A oneshot, complete.


"Please Eric! Don't do it!" Wes wailed.

"You can't stop me, Wes." Eric said, in a subdued, angry tone.

Eric reached for the box, which contained the red quantum morpher. He was about to stick his hand in, and become the new power ranger, when a strangely dressed man pushed him out of the way. He was wearing a brown blazer and black pants and very shiny black shoes. He was pointing to his left wrist, as if to say he had lost his watch. He pushed Eric away from the box. He was eager to find it, that was obvious. He couldn't seem to fit his head in the strange box, so he stuck his hand in. He pulled it out and looked angry. On it was the red quantum morpher.

"No..." Wes said weakly. The man was starting to get really upset, and he pushed a button the morpher to see if it would tell time. Suddenly, there were large explosions. The man was mad now. But suddenly, if felt like his body was being taken over by the morpher. And now he knew what he had to do.

"Hehehe, Rangers, I'm gonna have some fun destroying you all!" Brickneck screamed. The other Rangers knew they were in trouble. They had beaten so much that their morphers were too embarrassed to work and shorted out from realizing that they weren't supposed to think. So they were in their normal outfits. They were really hoping Wes would get there soon, it was the main character's job to save them, after all!

"Where is Wes?" Lucas asked Jen.

"How would I know?" Jen asked, insulted.

"Well, he is your boyfriend."

"He... he is not!" Jen said, embarrassed.

"Well, better get here soon, the episode is over. I don't want to go into _another_ two part episode!" Trip whined.

"It's okay Trip! Wes will get here soon!" Katie said, soothing him. Suddenly, a figure walked out from the warehouse. He was the Red Quantum Ranger! He pulled out his gun and shot at Brickneck.

"Hey! That's not fair! You snuck up on me, you meanie!" Brickneck said. "I'm gonna get you!" The new ranger jumped down and took out the other cyclobots. Then, he changed his gun into his sword, and took out Brickneck with his Freeze Strike.

"That has to be Wes!" Jen said, fawning.

"Ewww!!!" Lucas said, running behind a disgusted Katie.

The new ranger walked towards the others. He pressed a button and deactivated his morpher. They were all surprised to see the strange man.

"Who are you?" Jen asked, feeling deflated.

"I'm... Bean." He answered. "...Have you seen my watch?" He asked, quietly in a British accent. The other rangers fell over in surprise.

Wes crawled out of the now destroyed warehouse. "Wow, I never realized how many abandoned warehouses this city has. Hey! You! Give us that morpher! It isn't yours!" He said to the Bean character.

Bean was about to give it back, and then he looked at it again. It was so red, and shiny, he just couldn't bear to part with it. He started to try and walk away, but Pinky stopped her.

"Hey! If you don't give that back, I'm gonna sick my boyfriend on you!" Jen screamed.

"Wha? I don't wanna be sicked on anyone! Can't you see that I was almost killed back there!" Wes cried.

-A gasp from the TV audience, as Wes just said the word killed-

"Come on! Can't you think of my needs for once, Wes?" Jen demanded.

"You are one demanding leader, Jen. Give the freak a break." Lucas said, scoffing.

"I'm a... freak?" Wes said, feeling betrayed by his friend.

"Yeah, and a rich brat, you fruit."

"But I'm the red ranger! Aren't I supposed to be the leader?..." Wes wailed.

"Not anymore... mwahahahaha!" Jen said, putting on her best evil look.

Bean was pretty disgusted with what he had just witnessed. He determined that these, were in fact, the most dysfunctional Power Rangers he had ever seen. He knew that if he didn't give back the morpher, they would chase, possibly back in time, to make sure that they would get their precious thingy back. Bean slowly took the morpher off and set it down on the ground. However, the rangers didn't notice over the bickering. Then, Bean made a run for it, and got on the next flight to Britain. Teddy, he thought, why didn't I bring you here? All I wanted was to see if there was any silver in the hills, but no, I had to meet the power rangers! Curse it all!

THE END

(Since this one was sooo small, I decided to put the little disclaimer thingy at the bottom. I don't own Mr. Bean, Power Rangers or Jen's eccentric personality :D )


End file.
